


like a bridge

by vibrantium



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Short & Sweet, a rather rambly short piece
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-09
Updated: 2019-04-09
Packaged: 2020-01-07 08:50:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18407216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vibrantium/pseuds/vibrantium
Summary: Thor & Bruce after the events of Infinity War





	like a bridge

Bruce being the big spoon during those horrible nights he saw the snap again and again in his sleep.

He in a fey mood, but Bruce refusing to take any of his shit. _I'm not your punching bag, Thor._

The lilies he brought shone with raindrops, an apology. Accepted, discarded in a flurry of doors opening & Bruce's _come inside please, I don't want you to get sick._

_(Or hurt.)_

And they embraced. Resting on the shorter man's shoulder, he ached with the warmth and the brightness. They warred with darkness inescapable, and he in the middle of it, crying for divine intervention.

A safe passage through troubled waters was offered to him. He reached.

This man, _this Bruce Banner_ , he closed his eyes.

_(He might be the God of Thunder, but Bruce is the God of Storms.)_


End file.
